1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a video signal reproducing apparatus, and in particular is directed to such an apparatus which converts a video signal of a first standard format recorded on a magnetic tape into that of a second standard format.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, two different standard systems are have been adopted in most regions of the world as a television broadcasting system. One is an NTSC system mainly used in the United States and Japan, and the other is a CCIR system, such as the PAL system and the SECAM system, mostly used in European countries. Recently, it is frequently desired in a country adopting, for example, the NTSC system to reproduce a video tape recorded with PAL or SECAM format. However, such a reproduction will be impossible unless a PAL or SECAM system video tape recorder and television receiver are prepared. It is quite inconvenient and not economical.
As is well known, the above two television standard systems are different from each other mainly in scanning system and chrominance signal transmitting system. As far as the scanning system is concerned, the NTSC system has a field frequency of 60 Hz and 525 lines in each frame, while the CCIR system has a field frequency of 50 Hz and 625 lines in each frame. Therefore, in order to reproduce a tape recorded with a video signal of, for example, a CCIR system by using a reproducing apparatus for NTSC-system signals, the CCIR scanning system of 50 Hz and 625 lines must be converted to the NTSC scanning system of 60 Hz and 525 lines. In the prior art, however, an apparatus suitable for the above purpose was not available.